BHCC Iron Fairy
yard crane at Finning UK the Caterpillar distributor for the UK]] Iron Fairy was the Brand name for a range of mobile and yard cranes designed and built by British Hoist & Crane Company Ltd (BHCC) a small crane specialist from Compton a village in the countryside of West Berkshire, England. that was active until 1983. They were founded and started in 1956 by ex Coles Cranes employees who wanted to start a whole new and independent mobile crane engineering operation of their own. The Brand was resurrected in the late 1990s from a new factory in Heckmondwike, West Yorkshire. The same town where another firm Mercury Trucks Ltd (1936-57) was based. Company history IRON FAIRY was the brand name of mobile crane types entirely developed, built and marketed by UK firm BRITISH HOIST & CRANE COMPANY LTD (or BHCC Ltd for short) and were based in rural Compton West Berkshire on a site acquired by this company to build wheeled mobile cranes and yard cranes starting in early 1956 and today (2012) operating in South Yorkshire. The name was adopted by a group of ex Coles Cranes Ltd engineers and designers who were Reg Keats, Arnold Hallsworth, Gordon Innes and Ron Millyard who have left Coles in 1953 to start creating and designing their own models and the group later opened BHCC British Hoist & Crane Company Ltd the manufacturer of every original IRON FAIRY mobile crane and yard crane built. Their models were normally named after precious stones and materials such as Sapphire, Onyx, Zircon and so on with few exceptions on some models as described on the model range list below. Though just newly founded BHCC Iron Fairy firm made all its crane range based on complete technology of the 1970s with deep influences inspired from Coles Cranes Ltd such as reliable diesel engines, full hydraulics use, with dual steering, front wheel drive or rear wheel steering and even orbital 4WD with 4WS on some models. Mechanicals employed were usually a huge choice of diesel and Turbodiesel options sourced from Ford, Perkins Diesels, Bedford, Leyland, Cummins Engines and Newage (a rare UK built) diesel engine. Later after a pround successful sales career of the very popular IF Sapphire mobile crane and IF Six yard crane new larger later heavier models were launched in association with another engineering company Vickers AWD Ltd a manufacturer of cranecarriers from South Marston near Swindon Wiltshire who also worked closely with AWD Ltd of Camberley Surrey. AWD were involved in vehicle conversions with several other UK lorry and tractor companies such as Bray, Foden, Jones Cranes Ltd a regular customer and Leyland Trucks to name a few. Converting there std models so they had All wheel driven axles in 4x4, 6x6 or 8x8 modified for offroad use. BHCC Ltd were receiving huge orders and sold hundreds of their models, demand was plentiful for heavy cranes although they tried to keep active, this small firm could not handle or compete with other UK giants Coles Cranes and Jones Cranes who were too advanced with much bigger and superior mobile crane production and developed engineering but that didnt stop BHCC IF to keep them busy in production and were doing well into the early 1980s. ;The threat of other makes arrives The very complicated and nerve grating 1980s UK crane industry was disturbed all of a sudden by American, German, Italian and Japanese mobile crane brands and other smaller brands that were also slowly entering the market and most of these were available with the modern high technology fully hydraulic operation for steering, slewing, jib turning and jib closing nearly all newcomers makes and models using good mechanicals but superior modern hydraulics as they were often with all-wheel drive and fierce mobile crane competition was quite obvious those days from 1980s to mid 1990s and that became a very struggling time for our domestic general crane manufacturers John Allen & Sons Ltd, BHCC Ltd, Redler Conveyors Ltd, Coles Cranes Ltd, Jones Cranes Ltd, Ransomes & Rapier Ltd , Priestman Brothers, NCK Rapier and Lambert-Hydrocon Ltd so clearly some were no match to them or forced to close down and either they vanished or were swallowed up by larger firms or survived due to large capital investments sums that saved them. ;BHCC LTD are rescued & relocated Although BHCC IF LTD were frequently receiving good orders Iron Fairy crane production was soon ceased and were closed within a few months in 1983. Meanwhile a separate Northern firm called CRANE TRAVELLERS LTD of Shrewsbury who supplied special finished parts for and were working closely with large Jones Cranes Ltd. This other Crane Travellers Ltd were makers and designers of complete parts, bits and pieces who also stored in their premises several stockparts new and used for most domestic brands of many other construction vehicles and mobilecrane/yardcrane makes of most British manufacturers in Shropshire and they managed to slowly restart IRON FAIRY mobilecrane models being built again and assembled under licence granted by BHCC so another reasonable variety of readybuilt 135 IF Opal units, 111 IF Sapphire units and 56 IF SIX units more were made and remained in production here under the legal name of IF IRON FAIRY using many local parts now based in Shrewsbury reusing an old steel foundry with assemblyline where these bestselling mobile cranes were now made and that kept BHCC-IF LTD brand name active and they remained busy for the next years by the late 1980s part of the old model range the IF Opal, IF Sapphire, IF Garnet and IF Six yard cranes the last models all ended their careers here under full Crane Travellers assembly and control. JONES CRANES Ltd rise & fall Then their big rivals called Jones Cranes Ltd based in Letchworth who were in the crane making business since 1938 and earlier, they soon bought the firm CRANE TRAVELLERS LTD and became the industrial partners of JONES (BHCC were the true owners of IRON FAIRY name so they kept unharmed) so once they united the whole operation was moved again South to the huge busy Letchworth factory site where every single Iron Fairy crane unit was now made entirely within Jones Cranes premises and control where most models were re-engineered entirely and plenty of machine upgrades were done on them for 1991 after some 30 years barely untouched with very little improved construction and technology employed on the IF models and every Iron Fairy mobile crane made there were now branded as "JONES IRON FAIRY". Sadly Jones Cranes Ltd could no longer remain active in the cranemaking business for there was too much competition involved and they too were forced to close in mid 1994 due to serious financial difficulties which were the main cause of their demise just like other British brands of cranes. However there were still two UK firms that could compare with them: the giants of Coles Cranes and Grove-Allen Ltd. the Anglo-American crane operation formerly known as the John Allen & Sons Ltd of Cowley Oxford now under new American Grove control and management who rebuilt their old factory. So both COLES CRANES and GROVE ALLEN still kept trading but most other UK brands weren't able to survive in the cranemarket and many were closing down. Besides Coles and Grove manufacturers just about resisting the sudden foreign arrival of these hightech machinery invading the cranemarket, there were a few strong domestic brands around still active like NCK, NCK-Rapier, Rapier and Preistman Brothers all of them were specialist crane manufacturers or large crawler cranes based in industrial North England and were both still selling dozens of their models everywhere they were taken for sale. They were suddenly joined by another manufacturer with a grim past that caused a tremendous surprise on the entire UK cranemarket returning in 1997 unfortunately not reliable Lambert-Hydrocon LTD. BHCC Iron Fairy Ltd Their Revival The Iron Fairy brand was resurrected in 1995 by Severnside Machinery Ltd, a mechanical engineering company from Bradford who acquired the trade rights of the original IRON FAIRY trademark.Cranestodaymagazine.com News item The company has two years later brought back one of England's best known crane names having restarting model production from a brand new modern factory site at Heckmondwike in West Yorkshire, a county traditionally known for general machinery industry where BHCC IF LTD presently undertakes production of several new generation IF models. The company building a redesigned and uprated Iron Fairy IF Series the Iron Fairy Onyx 4WD crosscountry go anywhere mobile crane plus the larger IF Cairngorm 4WD go anywhere cranetruck and also the smallest and famous the IF Sapphire all 4 now built with late 1990s technical improvements and modern construction methods. The rest of the original old BHCC-IF LTD range from the 1970s and 1980s have not been resurrected. The JONES / IRON FAIRY name returns Until recently in 1999 the British brand of Jones Cranes Ltd were too rescued by a successful family owned and run mechanical engineering business of South England with a 25 yearlong experience in the business were able and managed to reopen their original factory but only for assembly rebuilding and reconditioning unfinished and abandoned large crawler crane models of Jones own original design and construction using mostly spare parts found around waiting in the factory warehouse some had previously made by JONES here and other parts made in 1994 by former business partner Crane Travellers Ltd stocked in before their demise. SOUTHDOWN ENGINEERS RESTORES IRON FAIRY LTD The once great Jones Cranes Ltd trademarque and traderights were soon acquired by a small company called Southdown Engineers Ltd a family run mechanical engineering business near Albourne in West Sussex who have just resumed production in Letchworth too but new and old JIF mobilecranes are now carefully rebuilt and assembled at their Albourne factorysite and several new models have included a few IF Six and IF Garnet with new parts fitted. They also carry on work on rebuilding, reconditioning and repairs done on Coles Cranes units they get. BHCC IRON FAIRY Model Range IF Mobile Crane 1956-1964 - This was Iron Fairy's first ever model built, a four wheeled basic machine with Fordson tractor mechanicals and steering, a drivers seat on the right and levers for raising and lowering the loads beside him using a large T shaped jibmast designed to lift any loads up to 5 tonnes very common on yards and farms. Available with or without a weather cab and also had optional rear wheel steering or front axle steering and big wheels. IF Six 1961-1978 - A very much improved new bigger model the IF SIX was the first useful yardcrane with twin luffing cylinders, new hydraulic slewing jib, closed drivers cab in the middle, rear wheel steering and front axle drive with truck axles and wheels. Power was now a British Newage 6-cylinder diesel engine and as its name says it could lift anything needed up to 6 ton loads and some 1000 units were quickly sold for lightwork everywhere in the UK. IF Garnet 1973-1978 - This model was a large yardcrane and was a further development of the IF Six still with front wheel drive and rear axle steering but featured several new parts like new cab, power steering, a new hydraulic 360 degrees turning jibmast system for raising lowering and turning, powered by a new Ford Diesel Lorry 6-cylinder engine similar to those fitted on FORD D-Series trucks of that decade and could lift anything heavy at 10-12T. IF Tourmaline 1973-1978 - This was the manufacturers first ever new cranetruck model with new Leyland TD 6-cylinder engine for extra power at 246 bhp and could lift 12T resembling a large Jones KL1010 6X6 mobile crane because of its design and construction neatly inspired by one of them with a oneman halfcab fitted at the front on one corner with 69 ft latticejib crane built on a 6x4 carier. It was also offered as the Iron Fairy Tourmaline AWD with 6WD axles, which was a rare model option. IF Sapphire 1971-1980s - This model was the most famous of the entire range and the most successful mobilecrane sold in thousands with a front cab with controls and steering, rear mounted cranejib and mechanicals, four hydraulic outriggers and also hydraulic operations inside the cab with roofcab opening hatch for entry/ exit for the driver and on later units a large protective rollbar on the front of the cab. The IF Sapphire was heavily influenced on a Coles Husky crane unit with standard large wheels and power was a Perkins Diesel 4 or 6-cylinder engine or a Ford 6-cylinder Diesel/TD engines both with 5 speed gearbox and could lift around 10T. IF Opal 1973-1980s A further development of the IF Sapphire but with AWD axles fitted with a new cab using the same mechanicals and options of the IF Sapphire but also with a new Leyland 6-cylinder TD engine and Leyland 6 Speed gearbox. They became very popular with the British Army and the RAF for any 10T lifts and they were only finished in dark green or grey. IF Cairngorm 1977-1980s This whole new concept was developed entirely by BHCC-IF alone using a new genuine crosscountry chassis with several new parts such as 4 bigger hydraulic outriggers, power steering, Allnew larger cab with fully glazed roof and sliding doors with full crane controls using 4 levers, including both 4WD/4WS for the first time in an IF model ideal for use on sandy uneven and rough terrain work using tractor type wheels. The new IF Cairngorm was a true unexpected good seller as they were sold everywhere for forestry work, scrapyards, harbours and 100 units bought by the British Army and RAF. Most of them used Cummins Diesel V8 with Leyland TD V8 option. They could handle any heavy loads until 15T lifts and carry them anywhere and everywhere thanks to its good 4WS and 4WD traction. IF Onyx 1973-1978 This model was a smaller version of the IF Cainrgorm but without the new 4WS (Four-Wheel Steering) system and it could be bought with optional Cummins or Perkins 6-cylinder Diesel and more powerful Leyland TD 6-cylinder using 4WD axles developed by AWD Ltd. They could lift and carry 12T loads anywhere and it could be driven or used everywhere. IF Amethyst 1972-1980 Built jointly by BHCC-IF and VICKERS AWD this was the first large Iron Fairy cranetruck using many new parts such as a low Motor Panels Cab fitted, inside were new hydraulic crane controls, with front dualsteering and one rear axledrive layout with four new external hydraulic outriggers for stability. Another new extra was a rearmounted crane controlbox with 4 levers for all the crane moves fitted with a new longer hydraulic powered telescopic jib. Designed to tackle general lifting work it could carry any large 12-15ton loads. A common model found working in rail yards, scrapyards, boatyards and harbours in the UK. Power was a choice of 6-cylinder Bedford TD, Leyland TD, Cummins Diesel V8 engines and also Scania TD 6-cylinder engines, all of these could be used though some IF Amethyst units were built with automatic transmission using American Clark powershift option to special order. IF Zircon 1973-1978 Another new IF cranetruck made by VICKERS AWD together with BHCC it was a model based on the IF Amethyst crane but built with a new crosscountry 6WD chassis made by Vickers AWD Ltd powered by Leyland 6 cylinder TD engine and gearbox linked to a 4 speed transfercase box for sandy or uneven surfaces and terrain. IF Zircon now used 2 cabs one for cranedriver beside the jib on the crane itself and a normal front oneman halfcab. This whole new modern Iron Fairy featured 3 all driven heavyduty axles the front one was both steering-driving and the rear two axles were driven. Another version the V521 used a lower new cab with front dual steering and the rear one was axledriven. The allnew IF Zircon V531 6WD was built alongside the IF Amethyst as they both shared several major mechanical component parts. The IF Zircon model was fully hydraulic for any 12-15T lifts and was able to be driven anywhere. Iron Fairy 500P 1975-1983 Resembling much like a Cowans-Sheldon Ltd Railway heavy crane model of the same decade the IF 500P was their very first of similar type to be launched and designed by BHCC-IF who built and developed it entirely for British Rail Ltd able to lift 40-50T hence the name of the model "500P" meaning 50T maximum lifting and used extensively for many tasks in railways and railway yards all over the country sharing the same mechanicals of the Coles Ranger Rail 18202 model usually a powerful Cummins Diesel 6-cylinder engine. But only a small batch of IF 500P railcranes were made with 306 built by 1983. Iron Fairy realized that their mobilecrane units were selling better and faster than expected but sadly unfortunately BHCC-IF LTD crane production stopped in 1983 and their Compton factory was left empty. Gallery Add your Iron fairy Crane photos here; File:IRON_FAIRY_Mobilecrane.jpg|The Original Iron Fairy Mobilecrane File:IRON_FAIRY_Amethyst_6x2.jpg|Iron Fairy Amethyst File:IRON_FAIRY_Cairngorm_4WD_4WS.jpg|Iron Fairy Cairngorm 4WD 4WS File:IRON_FAIRY_Garnet.jpg|Iron Fairy Garnet File:IRON_FAIRY_Opal_4WD.jpg|Iron Fairy Opal 4WD File:IRON_FAIRY_IF4M.jpg|Iron Fairy IF4M File:IRON_FAIRY_Sapphire.jpg|1970s Iron Fairy Sapphire File:IRON_FAIRY_Sapphire_4WD.jpg| File:IRON_FAIRY_IF15A_4X4.jpg|A modern Iron Fairy IF15A 4WD File:Iron_fairy_crane_-_IMG_2076.jpg|A 1980s Iron Fairy Sapphire put to a rather unusual use in Ireland as an advertising display File:An_IRON_FAIRY_Onyx_4WD_mobilecrane.jpg|Iron Fairy Onyx File:An_IRON_FAIRY_Zircon_6WD_cranetruck.jpg|Iron Fairy Zircon Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here See also * List of crane manufacturers * K & L Steelfounders * mobile cranes References / sources External links Category:Iron Fairy cranes Category:Crane manufacturers Category:British brands Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:British Crane and Hoist Co. Category:Sheepbridge Engineering Category:Companies based in Berkshire Category:Companies based in West Yorkshire